Loving the Past, Present, and Future
by hoeoverbros
Summary: A season 5 fanfic. Brooke is a famous fashion desinger. Lucas' book debuted a number 1. Nathan and Haley seem like the perfect family, but what is truely happening. Peyton made it big in LA... couples undecided.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is my first story so tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Please review. There may be some spoliers so just a warning.

**Summary:** A season 5 fanfic. Brooke is a famous fashion desinger. Lucas' book debuted a number 1. Nathan and Haley seem like the perfect family, but what is truely happening. Peyton made it big in LA, but what happens when she comes home. Old flames return. New realtionships cause even more drama for Tree Hill.

**Prologue**

_Lucas Voiceover_

Some people say friends are like family. You could walk through hell with them, but lately I just don't believe that. Ever since college started I've lost some of the people I love most. And I wouldn't consider college as hell.

_Peyton Voiceover_

I've always said people always leave, but what can I say when I'm one of them.

_Brooke Voiceover_

People always tell me you only truely love once. If that's true then I really need a reality check because I was in love once already. And I lost him. And I need to stop preteneding that I'm actually in love with my boyfriend before one of us gets hurt.

_Haley Voiceover_

I thought always and forever meant something, I thought it meant until the end of time. Someone better tell Justin Timberlake that no one can actually love until the end of time.

_Nathan Voiceover_

I was always told true love was more important than achieving your dreams. I thought that too until I lost my dreams and now I'm realizing that love is only a wall to hid behind. Your dreams just disappear for a little bit, but when that wall falls so does love.

* * *

So there was the prologue. First chapter should be up really soon . Don't think the couples are set because they aren't at all. Review. 


	2. Brooke

**Author's Note: **So here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.

**Chapter 1: Brooke**

_Chicago June 2011_

"One sour apple martini shaken not stirred," Brooke said to the bartender. It had been months maybe even years since she had gone out and gotten wasted. It felt good. With all the pressure of the media and Josh, her over protective boyfriend, she just need a drink, well maybe a few drinks as in ten.

"Let me buy it for you," a sexy male said, there was something strangly familiar. He was tall, about 6 feet tall, blonde blue eyed and very muscular.

"Sure, sexy," Brooke answered.

"So, what's your name?" the blonde asked.

"Bridget, and yours?" Brooke lied. She never gave her name out because she didn't need a bad publicity.

"Luis," He also lied, once again no need for bad publicity.

"Let's dance," she said as she pulled him onto the dance floor. She really was gorgeous and if she kept that up he would orgasism right there. Brooke felt no guilt that she was "dirty dancing" as some would say with someone other than her boyfriend. It felt good to be bad. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers kissing her hard and passionately. She opened her mouth slightly and felt him exploring every crevice in her mouth with his tongue. She started to push her tongue against his and then pulled back.

Against her better judgement, she said," Come on," pulling him towards the doors that led to a hotel. She hadn't gotten laid in months, and she considered it time. She was just struggling with her boy friend, and things weren't going smoothly.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it was just a little fun, but if the press every found out that Brooke had cheated on her boyfriend they would have a field day. She hoped no one recognized her.


	3. Lucas

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews!!

**SV:** I agree Rake is really growing on me too, but I love Routh so it is a inner debate with myself. lol And yes it was Brucas, what can I say I love Brucas.

**Bella **and **Supermel Returns:** Let's say they didn't recognize each other because they both had drank a lot, new haircuts, different clothes, different hair color, and aging 4 years without seeing each other.

**Lina:** It proably will be a Brucas, but I don't know because I kind of want to mix it up.

**Nav:** I agree it is time for a change. There will be some Rake for sure, but there will be some Routh too. And I'll just have to see about Brathan, Pathan, Brucas, Leyton, and Naley.

Now on to the chapter. Oh and I own nothing.

**Chapter 2: Lucas**

Lucas woke up the next morning with the worst hangover in the history of bad hangovers. It felt like someone decide set the world's largest pumpkin on his head. He started to sit up, but couldn't because something was on his chest. What the hell! What's going on? He looked down and sighed in relief. He saw a mass of black curls covering the girls face. And then it hit him. Oh g-d! I hope the press didn't see us or my good guy reputation would be down the drain. He had to get out of bed before she woke and threatened him to tell the press for money. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!

He slowly lifted her off him and set her head on the pillow. As soon as he did that Brooke woke. Oh shit! She thought as she realeased she was naked. She turned and opened her eyes blinking at what she saw in front of her. "Lucas?"

He needed to get out before she truely sees it is me. He started to walk towards the door grabbing his clothes as he went. "Lucas Eugene Scott! You better not run away from me," The voice shrieked again. He turned and looked at her. Only someone from Tree Hill would know his middle name.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked not wanting the rath that he would receive if they had actually slept together.

"Yes me. What the hell happened here?" Brooke screamed standing up taking the sheet with her.

"Um well I think we slept together."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Um, I bought you a drink in the club downstairs and then you decided we should dance and you were grinding on me and it felt good so I um kissed you and you suggested we get a room and I agreed."

"Fine, so we slept together and it is going to be really ackward when I move back to Tree Hill next week away from my stupid over proctective boyfriend, but what about your girlfriend Peyton?" Brooke said with as much bitterness as a person could possibly ever do.

"Um well we aren't really dating but we haven't broken up yet."

"Oh great! So I'm even worse than her, I actually slept with her boyfriend. Great just great! Let's just say this never happened. But let me ask you one question did you use a condom because I'm not on the pill?" With those words Lucas looked up with pure horror in his eyes because of what she had just said.

"No," he answered meakly.

"Great, whatever. See you in Tree Hill. And this never happened." And with that she turned and walked out the door. Lucas just sat there thinking and wishing he had his labtop because he knew that when he and Brooke returned to Tree Hill, drama would start giving him material for his next book. He had to get to his real hotel room and catch his flight to Tree Hill so he could meet his new boss for his job writing for the Tree Hill Daily. He grabbed the nearest paper and pen and started his next novel, _The Return of Ravens._

_She slammed the door to the room where we had just made love. Most people would say fucked or had sex since we were bothing cheating, but for me it was always made love because I did and do love her. She told me she was returning to Tree Hill. The town that had inspired so much drama it overpassed soapoperas. What I feared most was that may not get the chance to start over, with everything and everyone._

* * *

So there is chapter 2. I'm not at all satsified with it so please review and tell me what you think. Reviews mean I update. 


	4. Jake and Jenny

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I know I probably should have done someone else, like Nathan and Haley or Peyton. Jake and Jenny are going to play a part in this story too and it wasn't time for the others yet.

Jenny is going to be older than she is in the show. She is going to be fourteen.

Having Jenny be older fits my role for her because I was thinking about it this morning that Jenny should only be from 6-8, but I need her to be older. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill, if I did then Cooper would still be here and so would Jake. Oh, and I don't own Chris Daughtry.

**Chapter 3: Jake and Jenny**

"So why are coming back to hell?" Jenny asked her father with a voice that dripped with anger.

"Because you need to be home," Jake said with a sigh. Lately all he had been getting from Jenny was attitude. It was like she was a mini Nikki. The real reason they were home was because hopefully someone from Tree Hill could knock some sense into her. He was worried about her every since he caught her in bed with that 18 year old. Did she want to end up with a kid like he had in high school.

_Start of Flashback_

_Jake walked in his house with Jenny that afternoon home early from work because he wasn't feeling good. He figured that he and Jenny could watch a movie, eat lots of junkfood and hang out like the used to. He was about to call her name when he saw some random shirt on the floor. He picked it up and looked it over. It certainly wasn't his or Jenny's. He continued walking and then he found Jenny's shirt and a few steps later her bra. Just a few steps later were two pairs of pants and a closed door. He opened the door to see some random guy on top of his daughter, who was moaning. He ran over pulled the guy off her and punched him straight in his right eye._

_"Get the hell out of my house before I do something worse!" Jake yelled his voice booming. The guy ran out of there like scared kitty cat. "Jenny we need to talk," Jake said with the same voice. He walked out of the room and closed the door after throwing in her clothes._

_"Daddy I'm sorry," Jenny says as she steps out of her room wearing Nikki's pout._

_"That's not going to work," Jake said solemly. How had this happened? He thought he had raised a resposible you girl aparently not._

_"What the hell were you doing?" Jake screamed once she sat down on the living room couch._

_"Um...having sex."_

_"And why were you doing that?"_

_"Because I wanted to." _

_"I thought I taught you better than that," Jake said the disappointment visible in his voice. Disappointment in her and himself._

_"I'm sorry, but I just it just whatever."_

_"Fine, for start as punishment you will be on house arrest for a week no school no anything, then will see." Jake said._

_End of Flashback_

Jake thought back to that, that was when it had all started going down hill. He had found out she had snuck out the next day, and then was called by a friend saying he had found Jenny in a bar and Jake should come and pick her up. She had snuck out many times after that. It was 2 months after he had caught her having sex. She needed to be home, he needed to be home.

"Dad, dad!" Jenny said.

"What?" Jake asked suprised she was actually talking to him.

"I said 'We're going to the home where Nikki left us, you lost your love because of a stupid love triangle that is still probably going on, there was a school shooting, the mayor killed his brother, and what else?" Jenny asked the bite in her voice back.

"Jenny watch the tone. And this town isn't that bad," Jake said he hated arguing with her.

"Oh, yes the town motto isn't bad at all, _People Always Leave, _so when are we leaving?"

"We already did, now we're fulfilling the second part, the whole statement actually is, _People Always Leave, but Sometimes They Come Back_." And with that he turned on the radio and it started playing Home by Chris Daughtry.

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home_.

Jake laughed to himself as he listened to those so true lyrics. He needed to be home.

* * *

So I maybe this seem very Jeyton, but it is probably not going to be a Jeyton. So Rake fans keep reading because I'm leaning towards Rake myself. Reviews make me update. 


	5. Nathan and Haley

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is Nathan and Haley. Once again I say the couples are semi- undecided. In reply to **Bella** it is based season 5, but like soapoperas I made Jenny age to 14 cause she needs to be older for the role I'm having her play.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 4: Nathan and Haley**

"Nathan can you please watch James today while go interview for a job?" Haley asked as she walked into the family room where her husband was sitting there watching T.V.

"No," he said without even looking up.

"Why not?" Haley asked, she was getting tired of arguing with him everytime she needed him to do something.

"Because I'm busy," He said with disgust and annoyance.

"Busy my ass," she said raising her voice,

"Come on Hales, can't you take him with you?"

"No, I can't. Can't you get off your lazy ass and watch our son?"

"No because I don't feel like it," Nathan said as he stood up finally raising his voice.

"Ever since you didn't make any team and your team lost you've been an ass!"

"Don't bring that up again!"

"Why not?! You need to realize that there is life after come on let me in. Let me help you." Haley begged lowering her voice.

"No, you don't understand."

"I don't understand! I don't understand! Nathan I gave up me dream for you. If anyone understands it's me!"

"No you don't, you never will. You had your dream."

"Nathan shut up! I gave up my dream to be with you my other dream! I thought always and forevr meant something. I thought you loved me," she said sounding defeated.

"I do love you." He said finally realizing what was happening.

"No, no you don't. If you did then playing basketball wouldn't matter to you. Now get out!"

Nathan walked to the door and looked one last time back at Haley. Once he closed the door, he sat down and cried. He cried because he was an ass and an idiot. He cried because how not having a realtionship with Haley would hurt James. He cried because he couldn't think of one way to win back Haley. He cried because he didn't know what he wanted in his life. He cried for anyone and anything.

Haley watched as Nathan closed the door. She wished he would have fought harder. She finally understood how Brooke felt in high school when she wanted Lucas to fight for her. She wished Nathan would have gotten his dream even if she could never get hers. She wished that he would come back through that door and say he was an ass and that he was sorry. She wished that her son never would have to go through this pain. She wished that she had Brooke and Lucas and Peyton around for comfort. She wished she could grant wishes.

* * *

Ok, so I know that the chapter was really short. I just had to update and it didn't come off like I wanted at all. Please review cause it makes me smile. 


	6. Peyton

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reiviews. This chapter is going to be very hard for me to write because I don't like Peyton that much, but she is an important part of the OTH so I have to write her. The breaking in shoes thing is just cause I needed to express my hatred for it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 5: Peyton**

Peyton stepped of the plane and started to walk to baggage claim. As she got there she saw blood coming from her heel. Gosh, how she hated breaking in new shoes. She took them off and grabbed her bags and got a cab. Gosh, it had been so long since she had been home. She had a lot to straighten out like if her and Lucas were still even dating. Their realationship became strained when she stayed in LA for college and to continue her internship. He made her believe that it could still work though. They hadn't talked in 3 months. She needed to know what was going on. She knew from Karen that he was in Chicago. She would talk to him when he got home for know all she wanted to do was go some place that had home written all over it, the river court.

"You can drop me off here," she told the cab driver and paid her fee. Someone else was here, maybe whoever it was she knew them and could catch up.

"Hey, oh my gosh! Jake!" she screamed running over to hug him when she realized who it was. "How have you been?"

"Truely, pretty bad. I caught Jenny in bed with a 18 year old two months ago," Jake said with a sigh.

"Wow, wow. Why did she do that?" Peyton asked. Jenny had always been a good little kid, she wondered where she had went wrong.

"I have no clue. She just kept rebelling, so I brought her home."

"Wow, do you mind if I talk to her?"

"Not one bit maybe you can knock some sense into her." Jake said finally with some hope in his voice.

"Where is she?"

"Down there," he said pointing to where she was.

"Hey Jenny," Peyton said as she walked towards the teen.

"Peyton!" Jenny said happily.

"Yes it's me. Now will you explain to me why you're sleeping with 18 year olds," Peyton said as Jenny sighed.

"I don't know. I was just tired of being Dady's Little Girl and the good girl. I wanted to be something new."

"Jenny, that's no reason to go and sleep with random guys. You should have talked to your dad about this."

"See, that's just it! He doesn't get it. He doesn't get the fact that I miss Nikki," she said starting to cry.

"What happened to Nikki, did she leave you guys again?" Peyton asked feeling bad for the girl in front of her.

"I guess you could say that, she was on her way home from her job when she was hit by another car. Her and the other driver died instantly." Jenny cried into Peyton's arm wishing that her mother was here right now.

"Hey, any time you need someone to talk to you can come to me," Peyton said giving Jenny a small smile.

"No, no I can't you haven't seen me in years. You left and when I could have used someone to talk to you weren't there you were gone." And with that Jenny got up and walked away leaving Peyton sitting there taking in her words.

Peyton knew what Jenny said was true. She had left. She hadn't been there for Jenny and Jake when Nikki had died. She had missed so much. She wasn't going back to LA. She was staying here, people needed her and she needed them. She had been away long enough it was time to make the journey home. Home meaning renewing friendships with people from her past. She needed her friends.

* * *

So there you go. Hope you liked it. Please review because they tell me what needs to change and what is good. 


	7. Maria and Lena

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the review. This chapter is about a Lucas' new boss and her daughter. This chapter inspired my whole story, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Maria and Lena, and Josh which will come later.

**Chapter 6: Maria and Lena**

Lucas walked into his new work building, right after he got into Tree Hill. He was moving back to Tree Hill from New York City because he had been able to work it out with his publisher. He missed Peyton, Haley, Nathan, James, his mom, and Brooke. His missed Brooke even if he had just seen he wished they would have talked about what had happened. The office was big and roomy with a clear front desk unlike some places he had been to interview at.

"I'm Lucas Scott and I have an interview with Maria Cristien," Lucas said. He was actually rather excited about this job because if he got he could move closer to his mom and Lily.

"Follow me," the secterary said leading Lucas to an office that was labled interview room. "Mrs. Cristien will be right in."

"Ok," Lucas said.

"Hi, you must be Lucas Scott, I'm Maria Cristien." Maria said with a smile. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a big slit up the side and a red top that gave a huge cleavage line.

"Hi," Lucas said getting distracted on why he was really here while he checked her out.

"I read your book, and I would be honored and elighted to have you work here with me," Maria said as she flirted slowly walking towards him.

"Um, ok," Lucas said as her finally started to get uncomfortable.

"Are you uncomfortable? Because you shouldn't be. We're just having a nice friendly meeting," she said very flirtly and with a slight pout. He finally hit the desk in the back of the room. He had no where to go. He was stuck and she was still coming towards him. She was bout straddling him when the door opened. This was either Lucas' biggest nightmare to be caught with his boss or his biggest praise that someone was rescuing him.

"Mom!?" An unknown voice yelled. Maria backed away from Lucas and stared at her feet with a guiltly look pn her face.

"What are you doing her Lena?" Maria asked.

"I came here to see if you wanted to eat lunch with me, your daughter. But now, I don't want to eat with you. Go and think about what could have happened. He probably has a wife or girlfriend. Gosh, I thought you were over this phase." Lena said with a lot of anger seeping through her words.

"Lena," Maria tried to continue but Lrna cut her off.

"No mom just go," Lena said and with that Maria walked out of the room leaving a angry Lena and a confused Lucas.

"I'm sorry for that, it's just she's been like that every since my dad died," Lena said approaching Lucas.

"It's ok oh and by the way I don't have a wife or girlfriend because you said," Lucas stated as he started to ramble.

"I know." Lena said causing Lucas to stop his blathering and get really confused.

"Wait, but you said..."

I know what I said, but I just needed her to feel guilty." Lena said.

"But how did you know?" Lucas asked. This girl was very unique and had something special about her.

"I could tell by your eyes. I can tell a lot about people through their eyes. My mom says it's a gift, I think it's a burden. Like right now, I can tell that you have an unfinished high school love trinagle and you just slept with one of the girls before yoou broke up officialy with the other." Lena said her voice calmer now. She hated her gift and normally ignored what she found out from it. But something about this guy was unique and she wanted to tell him.

"Wow, you can tell all that by someone's eyes?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, it's really weird. Hold on a sec." She said as she took out ehr phone and texted her friend back. "I have to go, I'm really sorry about my mom. We never formally greeted each other. I'm Lena Cristien."

"I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas said suprised at this teenagers manners.

"Bye Lucas. Have a nice day. Oh, and call me if me mom ever gets out of hand again." Lena said walking out the door.

"Wait, what is your number?" Lucas asked thinking he would probably need it to call her about her mum.

"Oh, right. 1-839-283-2947(not a real number!!!!). Bye." Lena said walking out the door and down the hall.

"Bye," Lucas muttered. He had fun talking to her and learned something about himself, that the triangle was far from over. Her gift was very unique and special. Lucas had this feeling that that girl was going to change his life for the better and worse. He had know clue how she would or when she would, just that she would. That was what he found scary as he stood in the office, pondering what was to come with people returning to Tree Hill.

**Reviews are love!**


	8. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note: **On hiatus unless I get at least 3 reviews for the last chapter I wrote. So review!!


	9. Karen and Lily

**Author's Note: **Your reviews made me so happy! So I had some questions about Lena. She is Lucas' boss' daughter. She will play a very important part, but not for a while. She will make periodic apperances until when she becomes really important. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. If you read it please review! They mean so much!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Maria and Lena.

**Chapter 7: Karen and Lily**

Karen walked into her daughter's room. It used to be Lucas' room until Karen had Lily and Luke moved away for college. It was pink with a fairytale mural that Peyton had painted before she had left for her internship. Her daughter was sitting on her bed reading Goodnight Moon.

"Hey sweetie, what are you up to?" Karen asked her daughter as she walked into the room.

"Just reading. Mommy can I ask you a question?" Lily asked sweetly while her mum started to pick out her pjs.

"Sure, honey. Anything." Karen asked.

"Well, I was wondering where my daddy was because all the other kids have daddies?" Lily asked looking at her mom with big puppy dog eyes.

"Not tonight, Lils." Karen said with a sigh she hated when Lily asked.

"But you always say that! Please!" Lily begged with a pout.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked.

"Yes!!" Lily said getting excited that her mom would maybe finally answer her question.

"Are you truely sure?" Karen said with hope that her daughter would say no.

"Yes! Mommy just tell me!" Lily said on her hands and knees.

"Fine, you know your daddy loved you very much right?" Karen asked eeven though she already knew the answer.

"Of course, you always tell me that he loves me." Lily said with a sigh this discussion was taking a while.

"Well, before you were born. Your daddy's brother did something very evil, that you have to promise me you will never do." Karen said trying to postpone the inevitable.

"I promise, mommy." Lily said she just wanted to know where her daddy is.

"Good, your daddy's brother took your daddy's life by killing him. And that is why he isn't here." Karen said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Lily started to cry too and then did something behind her years. She leaned over and hugged her mom as they both sat there crying. After several minutes Karen finally spoke, "We'll go see his grave in the morning okay?"

"No! I want to see him now!" Lily said as the tears still rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay, let's go." Karen said as she carried Lily out of the room and into the car. The car ride was quiet and Karen just drove thinking about wrong this was and that it was all Dan's fault. She wanted to cry but knew she should probably keep it together for Lily, this had to be hard on her. Lily just sat there thinking about how she was finally going to be able to talk to her dad. She could not wait.

They got out of the car and walked to Keith's grave and just stood there. Karen couldn't help but cry and so she did. For a while they both just stood there staring at the grave stone. Finally Lily spoke, "Hi daddy. I love you, but I understand that you had business up there," Lily took a second and looked up at the sky and smiled, then contiuned, "I love you and miss you. I wish you were here. Mommy needs you. Please help me and her to be okay. I love you. I'll be back later."

Karen couldn't help but smile. Keith had given her a beautiful daughter that was wise behind her years. She loved her with all her heart and she knew tha Keith felt the same way. She smiled again held Lily's hand and walked back to the car. For once she was going to sleep in peace.

**Reviews are love! Oh, and don't worry I will update I'm just going on vacation for a few days.**


	10. Rachel and Mouth

**Author's Note**: So I finally updated. I need at least 4 reviews or no more story, so if you read it review. And as for this chapter don't worry you Rake fans it's coming. Review! Oh, and by the way school starts in less then a week so I'm not going to be updating as much.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter 8: Rachel and Mouth**

Mouth walked into the strip club feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't know why he was here and he didn't want to be here. Well, he knew why he was here, he was here because it was his college roomate's bachelor party. He just wished that they would have done something else, he didn't like strip clubs of course he had stripped once before, but that was only to help Nathan out with money. Mouth looked around the place and his eyes stopped on a beautiful redhead that he had crushed on in high school. What was she doing here? Was she actually a stripper? He needed to find out. He went over to the guy who looked to be in charge and asked, "Do you do private lap dances in like a private place?" The guy stopped what he was doing looked at Mouth strangly then replied, "Yeah, did you have anyone in particular in mind?"

"Yes, that redhead." He said pointing to Rachel.

"Ok, Cate take him back to the seduction room. She'll be right back in a moment." The guys said some to Mouth and some to the girl named Cate. He walked back and Cate showed him into a small room. There was one chair with a black cloth on it.

"Put that on," Cate said pointing to the cloth. "She'll be back here in about five." Mouth put on the cloth and sat down to wait.

Meanwhile, Rachel was up on the pole dancing when her boss called her, "Rach!" She hurried up and got down not many people were in the club yet just a couple guys setting things up for a party.

"Yes boss," Rachel said as she approached the guy Mouth had been talking to earlyier.

"Go back and change into the lapdance outfit. There is a guy waiting in the backroom," the guy said without even looking up.

"Ok, boss." Rachel said as she ran off to go change. She learned that clients hated waiting a long time and to change quickly. She had only been here 2 weeks, but she hated her job all ready. It was degrading. She pulled out her outfit, if you could even call it that, it was a corset top with bows that you pulled in the top popped off and some underwear that barely wasn't a thong. She also had to wear some hooker heals that were all clear. The only good thing aabout this job is that the clients tip great. She turned on the music in the room and entered slowly. She hated this room because it was an ugly room where she had to give an ugly guy a lap dance. This fellow wasn't that bad looking and she could swear she had known him. She slowly pulled the first bow on her corset showing a little more cleavage. Then began her routine. The whole time the guy just sat there, normally they moaned or even cried out a name. She got to the part where she took the corset off completely and undid his blindfold. Mouth looked on a Rachel in pure shock he couldn't believe that Rachel was actually doing this. Rachel was about to continue when Mouth said, "Rachel, why are you doing this?" Rachel stopped instantly and ran over and grabbed her top. She knew that voice it was Mouth, he had changed a lot over the four years shehadn't seen him. "Mouth what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

Mouth sighed and then answered," I'm here for my college roomate's bachelor party. Why are you doing this?"

"I needed money ok? My parents kicked me out last month." Rachel said as she put her shirt, if you could call it that, back on.

"But I thought Brooke would offer you a job." Mouth said still trying to grasp that rachel actually was a stripper.

"She did, I declined. I came here to New York when my parents kicked me out." The whole time she was talking Mouth just nodded and then he spoke.

"Come with me back to Tree Hill."

"Um.. Mouth I can't. My life is here."

"Your life? Rachel you're a stripper. I can help you get a good job in Tree Hill and until you have enough money you can stay with me." Mouth begged. Rachel sat down where Mouth had been sitting and thought about it. She hated her job. She hated her hotel room she was staying in. She hated heer life.

"Okay, just let me get my cloths." She changed and then they got Mouth from the room. Mouth offered her his arm and she loped hers through his.

Bill looked at Rachel as she walked out nad then she shouted, "Bill I quit!"

At the same time Mouth yelled over to the other guys seetting up, "tell George I can't make it to this or the wedding."

Mouth looked at Rachel and saw she was smiling, "Let's bust this joint." And with that they walked out the doors and into a cab away from New York so they could return home to Tree Hill.

**Reviews are love!!**


	11. Repercussions

**Author's Note:** So on to the second section. Obviously, I am not done introducing characters, but that was what the first section was about. This section is called The Return of Chris Keller. haha and you can all guess what that means! He isn't in this chapter and don't worry he isn't here for Naley drama. Thanks for the kind reviews. I need reviews. They are my drugs, well that and boys. lol On to the chapter. This chapter is Brucas and Jeyton. I do love Jeyton even if this chapter says otherwise. There will still be some Jenny and Peyton stuff though. Please review!! Oh, and the reason why Rachel turned Brooke down isn't important it is just pride.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Maria, Lena, and Josh, um...anyone that hasn't ever been on the show and is made up.

**Chapter 9: Repercussions**

Lucas walked into his mom's cafe to see Jake and Peyton sitting in a table in the front talking with a lot of hand gestures. And then in hte back sat Brooke with her labtop and a cup of coffee. So they all were returning home. Lucas wondered if Peyton even remebered that they hadn't broken up. Instead of interuppting their talk, he decides to go and talk with Brooke.

"Hey," Lucas said as he walked over to where Brooke was sitting and pulled up a chair to sit.

"What do you want Luke?" Brooke asked without even looking up. She always knew his voice.

"Can we talk about what happened, please?" Lucas asked pleading.

"No," Brooke said still not looking up.

"Come on, Brooke." Lucas said closing her labtop.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Brooke asked kind of loudly. She finally looked up. She didn't want to because she knew the moment she did, she would be lost and would agree to whatever he was asking, even if it was somethingg like becoming a stripper. She couldn't help it, his eyes were pools of gorgeous blue water that went on forever.

"Can we please talk," Lucas said beggging.

"Fine, talk." Brooke answered coldly.

"I want to talk about what happened," Lucas said glad that she was finally talking to him.

"It never happened so what do you want to talk about," Brooke said, she really needed to leave before she got into a serious conversation.

"Brooke it did happen and it did mean something," Lucas said. He was really getting tired of her attitude. He knew she cared about it but for some reason she was being cold.

"Lucas," Brooke said, but he cut her off.

"Brooke it did mean something. Someone told me that a kiss always means something. It's just that," Lucas said but he got cut off by Brooke this time.

"Lucas, I get it. You're still with Peyton. You love her. You don't love me. It was just a one time thing." Brooke said and got up and walked out hurridly.

Lucas sat in his chair thinking about what she had said. He didn't know if what she said was right or wrong. Did he love Peyton or did he love Brooke? He was going to have to spend the night thinking about it because he didn't want to hurt either of them ever again. He loved both of them but who was he in love with?

Peyton watched as Brooke stormed out of the cafe. She had no idea what was up with her. She had not spoken to her in months. She looked other at Lucas who was just sitting there until he got up and walked out too. She directed her attention back to Jake. He looked like he had something important to say.

"What's up?" Peyton asked Jake.

After a pause Jake answered, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Peyton paused for a second and then leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled away she looked at his eyes for a second and then spoke, "You didn't feel anything right?"

"Kind of, no, not really," Jake replied. He was still confused, but he got where she was going with this.

"Because I didn't feel anything. I think that we are kind of like brother and sisters. Ew! I just kissed my brother. I hope I can still hang out with Jenny because I love her like a daughter and she is," Peyton contiuned to ramble while Jake tried to get a word in edgewise.

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton!" Jake said a few times to get her attention.

"What?" Peyton said finally realising that he was talking.

"Yes, I'm fine and yes you can still be friends with Jenny. Now let's go I think that girl wants to close," Jake said pointing to the girl sitting at the cash register with a book.

"Ok," Peyton said as she got up and hooked her arm through Jakes and they walked out together. All was good in the world for once, but not for long.

**I need votes on who you guys want Peyton to be with. So vote!**

**And Reviews Love!**


	12. Like Humans Do

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Wow, its been awhile since I've updated. I'm sorry for the slow updates but school has started and that is really draining. I hope you keep reading! I know I didn't get the first scene exactly right, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

**Chapter 10: Like Humans Do**

"Grandma!" James shouted as her ran into Karen's Cafe with Haley following shortly behind.

"Hi, Karen" Haley said with a sigh as she sat down. Karen looked at Haley and saw the dark circles under her eyes that were poorly covered by concealer and realized that something had happened.

"Hey, James, sweetie. How about you go play in the back with the games I have?" Karen says. James looks to his mother for approval who nods and then he runs off, happy to get to play with some toys.

"Haley, what happened?" Karen asked gentely.

Haley looked at Karen and felt the tears coming to her us. She didn't want to rehash what had happened. It was painful enough just to think about it, let alone talk about it. She thought her and Nathan were going to last forever and now telling poeple that they were apart was really hard.

"Haley, you can trust me," Karen said wanting to know what was bothering the person she considered her second daughter; the first of course being Lily.

"I kicked Nathan out," Haley said quietly, but Karen still heard.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry this happened." Karen said pulling her into a motherly hug, "What happened?"

"He couldn't watch Jamie for a couple of hours, while I had to work. He's been like that since he didn't make his dream of playing basketball. He's been an ass lately, and I can't take it anymore!" Haley said as she shouted and banged her fist into the table.

"Haley calm down. Breath, good. He didn't hurt you or James did he?" Karen asked.

"No, of course not." Haley said giving Karen the He-would-never-hurt-James-or-me-physically look.

"I was just checking. He'll come around. He loves you," Karen said trying to convince Haley that everything would be alright.

"I just don't know. I don't know why me and Nathan are falling apart. I don't know why I haven't talked to either of my best friends in months. I don't know when life became so screwed up!" Haley said not really talking to Karen anymore.

Haley thought back to the moment when they had all promised that they would remain friends.

_"No we're not going to do this, we're not going to be sad," Brooke said._

_"You're right, in four years we are going to be back here," Lucas replied._

Both of her best friends had promised that nothing would change; yet she had not spoken to either of them for a long time. Their friendships had faded, she wished they would just come home.

"Haley, it's just life. It will get better. Lucas is moving back. It will get better." Karen said bringing Haley out of her thoughts. Haley thought about what she was saying, would life actually get better? She didn't know she just wished she would find out soon. She needed her friends.

"Maybe, you're right. I hope you're right," Haley said believing every word that was coming out of her mouth.

"I am, you'll see. Everthing will come around. It's like humans do." Karen said hoping that Haley would believe her.

"Thanks, Karen. For talking to me. I really appreaciate. Thanks," Haley said and with that she got James, said good bye, and walked out of the cafe. Leaving Karen pondering all that had taken place lately. It was a lot to handle. A new wind was coming and it was bringing people home and drama back.

**Reviews are love!**


	13. You Again

**Author's Note: **The first thing is Lucas writing in his book. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 11: You Again**

_The girl had immense power. She could read people by just staring into their eyes. I knew that she was going to change my life forever. She would bring out many secrets and help me make my desicion regarding the two most amazing girls in the world. She is one hell of a girl who lives her life to the fullest._

Skills and I were going to hang out for the day, and do things like we used to before: girls, basketball, and drama. Bevin was finally back at work again, after the birth of their first child: Shabevlyn, more known as Bevlyn or Lyn. Bevin was a doctor who was currnetly working on finding a cure for cancer. He had not seen Skills for awhile and was looking forward to being able to hang out with is friend again. It seemed that everyone had grown apart in those four years. He was looking forward to having everyone home no matter the drama.

Lucas walked up the Skevin house and rang the door bell. He instantly heard cring and Skills trying to sing to the baby. It was the funniest thing he had ever heard in his life. Skills finally came to the door and said, "I'll be ready to go once the babysitter gets here."

"Ok, that's fine." Lucas said.

Approixamately five seconds after they walked into the kitchen the door bell rang again. Skills walked to the door and opened. There stood a teenage girl with dark brown hair and a smile that lit up the room when she looked up. "I'm so sorry, I'm late. My mom forgot that I was working today and so like I had to call her to come pick me up and then bring me here," the girl rambled on.

Skills tried to get a word in edge wise, but she never stopped talking, finally Lucas spoke up, "Lena Cristien right?"

Lena paused then spoke again, "Yes, Lucas Scott right?"

"Yes, how've you been?"

"Good, and you"

"Good"

"Have you worked out that trouble with those girls yet?" Lena asked as Skills just stood around and listened in.

"Um, no." Lucas said embarassed.

"Well, you should. And Mr. Skills I should be ok. The numbers are on the fridge right?"

"Um, yes" Skills replied, "I guess we can be going then Luke."

"Yeah, bye Lena," Lucas said.

Skills wondered what in the world was going on between the two of them. How did she know about his infamous still going on love triangle? How did they know each other? And when was Lucas actually going to start following her advice?

Lucas wondered why did he keep running into her? What was that thing that made him think something was going to change his life forever soon? Why did she read his mind? Why did she make him think about what he actually needed to do?

Lena wondered if Lucas was ever going to confront himself? Or if he was forever going to be hurting those two girls? Why did she feel so open with him?

Once they were outside Skills spoke, "So what was up with her dawg?"

"I really don't know."

**Reviews are Love! 3**


	14. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: So this story is just a lost cause, I can't even remeber what direction I had it going in. Maybe one day I'll rewrite it from scratch, but the key word was one day. Thank you for everyone who reviewed.


End file.
